Forum:Q
Since most of us will not have the opportunity to go to a convention like Comic-Con or another event that Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh are attending, there are very few opportunities to ask them questions about Phineas and Ferb. Occasionally they have stopped by here and given us some tidbits, which has lead to people asking more questions on their pages. In order to try and give them some personal space so they can concentrate on making new episodes, we're going to move those questions to this forum. Please do not leave any more questions on their talk pages. Ask them here. Likewise, if you had previously received a response from Dan or Swampy in e-mail, please respect their privacy and do not send them any more questions that way. Ask those questions here instead. Due to how busy they and the rest of the P&F crew are, we cannot guarantee that either of them will be able to stop by and answer questions. But at least by collecting the questions here, it will give everyone a common place to check to see if maybe they have visited recently. The other purpose in posting the questions here is that maybe one of the other members of the wiki might already know the answer. Obviously, we won't know all the secrets like what Ferb's full name is, but perhaps we can answer some of the questions on behalf of Dan and Swampy. When doing so, you must provide a source for your answer so that it can be verified that the answer is accurate and was given in an interview or other article. If you are not sure of your facts, provide as much detail for the basis of your answer as you can. Another person might be able to find the correct source based on those details. As the list of questions grow, the older ones will be moved to archives. If you don't see your question on this page, check the archives first to see if someone already asked it previously. Please create new sections for each question. Please check the Answered questions page first to see if the question you want to ask has already been addressed. Story ideas I have a great idea for a story or character. How do I send it to you at Disney or to you privately? : Each TV network has their own procedures for story idea submissions. You will need to contact them to find out what those procedures are. Many TV networks, shows and the people that make the shows cannot look at story ideas that are sent to them without going through those procedures. This is because there can be legal problems when a dispute happens over where a story came from (law suits over who owns an idea). : Here's the official word from Swampy: "No, I'm afraid we are not allowed to accept or even read any unsolicited script or story ideas at all." --Swampym 19:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Questions Hello Hello! Hello, Mr. Povemire. I am happy that you are interested in our quaint little wiki about your amazing show. We are happy that you can come here and answer some questions, and for your amazing answers to us on the Correspondence. I just have about two quick questions for you: will you ever release a source/reference book for this clever and smart series, and do you consider the new books and video game a canon part of the PaF world? Thank you, and we're happy that you like it here! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:45, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Ferb's full name What is Ferb's full name? He started to say it was short for something in "Vanessassary Roughness", but got cut off. Vanessa asked Candace about it in "Summer Belongs to You!", but she didn't know either. What is "Ferb" short for? : This has not been revealed yet. At Comic-Con 2010, Dan or Swampy said even they didn't know because "Ferb hasn't told us yet". (exact quote needed) — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) video game and meap Dear Mr.Povenmire I was just wondering i think it would be a really great idea if you would make a P&F Wii Game. I have the ds game and i have finished it. some suggestions may be: make it longer. make perrys part longer also. And i have been obsessed with this show and when i saw the credits of the chronicles of meap and a long time ago and it keeps coming up. So alot of people have been asking this i know but, ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE MEAPLESS IN SEATTLE? it is a burning qustion. Bye! --Cat 01:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : "Meapless in Seattle" started as a gag but was confirmed to be an upcoming episode at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2010. Hi, Povenmire and Swampy! Hi, My Name Is MasterClanner I don't wish to give you my real name for particular reasons, You are Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, creators of Phineas And Ferb? Hi, I like your Show, I wanted to meet you in the 2009 San Diego ComiCon but i was unable to attend due to the fact that we didn't have enough money to come, i know the economy's terrible, but i hope to meet you another time, maybe this way or in another convention. I have some questions: Will there be Season Box Sets? I wish to be a creator also and would like to ask for advice and talk to you guys and be in contact with you. so can we? Please write to me if you can? See You Soon. masterclanner Masterclanner 21:37, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Season 3? Hi, Mr. Povenmire. It's me, Black Spiderman. Yes, the one who makes the cool Phineas and Ferb fanfictions on fanfiction.net (don't mean to brag). I was just wondering if you or Swampy could give us a little more information as to when Season 3 of this awesome show is starting? Last year, Season 2 started in February for Disney XD and March for Disney Channel. It's May, and we're still in Season 2. So I was just wondering... Black Spiderman 21:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : Dude, I'm not even sure if they can legally read fanfiction. Anyway I think it's almost over with Summer Belongs to You but we have at least 3 more episodes (Disney definition) after Wizard of Odd before they move onEriktheEagle 16:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) season 3 title sequence Hello world! i'ma just here to say there should totally be something different about the title sequence because i didnt even know we were into season 2 until the episode with the bob (lol funny name) and tiana got engaged so cany'all mix it up a bit . . . or a lot. but not the one with the season 2 original song with the surfboard and all keep the song but make a different display. (btw ive read black spidermans work on fanfiction and it is awesomez!) and i just remembered some stuff on fanfiction about phineas's birth dad by other people. . . and i dont think you would like what it said becase im not even gonna say that on here so maybe you could add SOMETHING about them in there so people will stop writin that stuff and i just noticed i got off topic of my main topic so im just gonna stop now, oh and the same for ferbs birth mom. peace!! 19:38, June 19, 2010 (UTC) 1perrytheplatypus1 Spt the DiffERENCE WHEN WILL THIS AIR?? (does it even exist?) see here --22pandrew 16:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Adyson: Awww nuts. So I missed it?P&I4EVAH! 18:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Keep the Show Going Do you plan to ever end making new Phineas and Ferb episodes, because I think it's such a great show it should last for years, maybe, you could eventually make the whole show about them as adults (after you do like 4 summers with them as kids), or show them going to school.--Ed Isabella's outfits Me and Bob and an anonymous IP user were wondering, in the "Ballad of Badbeard", is Isabella wearing her bow under her hat? and what about in "Got Game?", is she wearing her bow under her horse-head thingy? thanks! by the way, YOUR SHOW TOTALLY RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 07:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Swampy! My Name Is MasterClanner! Hi, My Name Is MasterClanner I don't wish to give you my real name for particular reasons, You are jeff swampy marsh creator Of Phineas And Ferb? Hi, I like your Show, I wanted to meet you in the 2009 San Diego ComiCon but i was unable to attend due to the fact that we didn't have enough money to come, i know the economy's terrible,.but i hope to meet you another time, maybe this way or in another convention, ISeason Box Sets?I'd Also Like To Meet Dan, i wish to be a creator also and would like to ask for advice and talk to you guys and be in contact with you. so can we? Please write to me if you can? See You Soon. masterclanner Who are this fireside girls in the right? Hello Mr. Marsh. I do not wish to interrupt you in your work of Phineas and Ferb. I just what to know who are two new fireside girls in the far right? They first appeared in I Was a Middle Aged Robot, and later on one of them in The Beak. With the behalf of the members of the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, can you help us identify their names? Patrickau 26 12:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Future Soundtracks? Hi Swampy my name is Kyle. I am a big fan of the show. Especially the songs. My question is will there be a soundtrack for the Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs To You special just like you did for the Christmas special? Also is there any plans for a Season 2 soundtrack yet? Please reply as soon as possible. Knarrow02 06:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : Um, I have the Summer Belongs To You album on my iPod. It was released the day after Summer Belongs To You was. HiBy25 19:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I didn't know you were actually on this wiki. But it's really cool that you are! Don't worry, I'm not gonna ask you anything about future plots, in fact, I'm totally against spoilers. (Total Drama Island got spoiled for me, and I ain't going back!) But someone on deviantArt said I should propose an idea for an episode to you. I write fanfiction, see. (and I must admit, I'm mostly canon) There's no better way to get my ideas out there than to ask you, the co-creator! Am I right? Anyways, the idea comes my friend (kiki-kit.deviantart.com). Sorry, I'm big on giving credit. I just wrote a story about it, but the idea is hers. The idea is: What if Phineas and Ferb's invention goes horribly wrong, and Phineas loses his voice for a period of time? Tell me what you think, please! I actually want to be a cartoonist one day, mostly inspired by your show! ~TeamPhin/Haley, 13:54, August 5 2010~ : See "Story ideas" at the top of the page. Season 3 Start date There has been a unusually large number of season 2 episodes and I'm wondering if you plan on starting a new season soon and I want to know what day.--Bowl108 14:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Dear swampy, : Please send me your e-mail address i would love to tell you som e suggestions for the furture. Phineas1912 00:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I too am curious about Season 3, unless I'm mistaken it has been stated in interviews that Season 3 would feature a rollercoaster musical, a Wizard of Oz parody and an episode in which Candace and Jeremy officially become a couple. Two of the three have already happened. Guess it's not too big of a deal or anything though, honestly I would just rather have more episodes. :: Anyway, Phineas1912, I know you mean well but I doubt Swampy would send you his personal email address for suggestions. I mean just imagine how many people want to suggest something to the series his inbox would be too full and some of these suggestions would be really long, people want to convince him to use their ideas. If you have ever read a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction you can easily see how disastrous some fan ideas are. If Dan and Swampy read through all of these they will end up having less time to make the series and some of it will be a pain. EriktheEagle 14:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: true im just a big fan of phineas and ferb Phineas1912 16:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) As stated above by Swampy, he and Dan (and everyone else involved with the show) cannot accept story ideas. What happens when Summer ends? There's 104 days of summer vacation (lucky...) and school comes along just to end it. So what happens to Phineas and Ferb when summer is over? And by "Phineas and Ferb", I mean the show. Is it over? Do we move on to next summer? Do we get a new show along of the lines of "Phineas and Ferb in School"? I sure hope it's not over, despite wanting some closure I would sure miss this series, it's the only reason I watch regular Disney these days and, along with Naruto Shippuden, the only reason I watch Disney XD. Alas, everything even things that are good, must end but I sure hope Phineas and Ferb last longer. I was feeling really miserable at the end of "Summer Belongs To You" just because it FELT like the last episode. I heard we may get a spin off of Isabella and Fireside Girls which is fine, but seeing how they nearly always with Phineas and Ferb, I doubt it would take place in the same summer. So the question remains: What happens next?EriktheEagle 00:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Major MonogramXD! Sorry if that subject looked fangirlish but don't worry I'm not going to give you my ideas and show my fancharacters, I may mention my character's name but I know that you won't care, I'm just want to ask two short questions. 1. Is Carl ever going to have a crush(I want to know so I can get over using Carl as my character Bekah's crush.)? 2. What does Carl like to do when he is not an intern for the O.W.C.A. (I sound like such a nerdXD). As you can see Carl is my favorite character in Phineas and Ferb (Which is obessive, it's so obessive I think he is hotter than Jeremey XDDDDDD). Yes, Carl is awesome! But I pair him with VanessaTpffan5196 01:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC)Tpffan5196 (The ultimate Phineas and Ferb fan!) Movie is the end? Would Phineas And Ferb Across The Second Dimension In Fabulous 2D End the show because they are not supposed to know that Perry is a part of The O.C.W.A?IMAWSOME 12:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC)Will,Age 8 : I don't know myself but it's only a year away and they haven't even started season 3. You see it might be another "what-if" episode in which someone is dreaming. Or there is the simple possibility than Major Monogram demands that Phineas and Ferb have their memory erased.EriktheEagle 13:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : I think that since Perry isn't stopping normal Doofenshmirtz he is going to do something to delete it from their minds. Probably by accident. Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:44, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : You probaly know now but in the movie which has aired now (it aired August 5th) is not the series finale. Phineas and Ferb's mind got earased at the end right before Isabella and Phineas made out. Travisplatypus 23:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Character Relationships Good evening Swampy Marsh First me and my little brother are a huge fan of your show, second I had a few questions about "Character Relationships" 1. Will Phineas and Isabella ever date/kiss? 2. Will Ferb tell Isabella how he feels about her? 3. In the epsiode "Phineas and Ferbs Quantum Boogaloo" (Great name for an episode), we see Candace's kids, Amanda, Xavier and Fred. Candace has fantisiced multiple times about marrying Jeremey and having two kinds, Xavier and Amanda. So if 2 and 2 make four, does this mean Candance will marry Jeremey, as we have now seen they have become boyfriend and girlfriend. Thanks for reading. Oscar Gilmour 16:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can I have your email as I had a cool idea for a sixty minute special? :) : I don't want to sound rude but I HIGHLY doubt he can answer any of those questions, it would be giving away too much.EriktheEagle 22:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Maybe so, but I would like as much info as he could give me Oscar Gilmour 10:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: I see...still I don't think he can or will answer any of those except MAYBE his email and #3, but it's still very unlikely. 1) I think Swampy said on this very page that he cannot reveal more about Phineas and Isabella 2) If he can't reveal anything about Phinbella, I don't think he can reveal anything about Ferbella...Ferbella might not even be canon. 3) Again, he isn't supposed (doesn't want) to reveal anything like this. Although he MIGHT cut you some slack because they have gone far enough to make Candace and Jeremy a couple and might never reveal on show whether they get married or not. Unnamed Tina Fey Episode What's the real name of this episode? Will Jane Lynch also be in it? You recorded these women on nearly the same time. Leave the answer on my discussion page or move the article to right name. I don't speak English very well, but I think you will understand me ;) Marekos1996 21:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : This episode will be "Run Candace Run". — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Just another bothersome question... So as I'm you receive these type questions often, I would be very flattered to get a response. I, as so many others, have written episodes that I would love to see make "Phineas and Ferb", but I know that you and Dan cannot accept these as you have said before, "No, I'm afraid we are not allowed to accept or even read any unsolicited script or story ideas at all." So I was just wondering what steps I would need to take in order for you guys to even be able to look at my scripts? Is it even possible? Many others seem to want to become animators like you, but I would much rather become a scriptwriter WITH you (I can dream, can't I?). I feel like you have probably answered questions similar to these, but cannot find it since my questions are slightly different. Thank you very much for your time! You have no idea how much I appreciate the help! 02:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) joeman613 : Wait...wha--? Dan and Swampy can't even READ anything fan made? Is it just ideas they can't read or any type of fanfiction at all?EriktheEagle 02:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I know absolutely nothing about the industry, but I seriously doubt that any unsolicited scripts would be looked over even if you were a union writer (I'm guessing Phineas and Ferb writers are represented by the Animation Guild as opposed to the Writers Guild of America West, since the Animation Guild has a collective bargaining agreement with Disney), in part because of the potential legal issues that would come up over proper compensation combined with the fact that Phineas and Ferb is not "scripted" as most television shows are- rather, its stories are constructed in the fashion old cartoons were, where someone comes up with a basic premise (as Swampy himself told the McClatchy-Tribune News Service, "Some suggested dialogue. Some suggested situations. We never have an actually script sic until after the storyboard artist is done") and most of the actual dialogue and gag ideas are thought up during the storyboarding process. As for not being able to read any outside ideas, which would most likely include fan fiction, I would assume that is for legal reasons as well: if the writers were to adapt an idea from a piece of fan fiction, the writer of the fan fiction would most likely try to sue Disney for stealing their idea without credit or compensation (or at least Disney's legal department would fear they would). Mobo85 02:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Will there be a Phinbella episode like how SBTY was Canderemy? Oh and the Anonymus Poser of you was already revealed as Poptropica411's brother. P&I4EVAH! 21:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : Hey everyone who wants to know about relationship episodes, I feel obliged to tell you that I highly doubt Swampy can answer questions like these as it would give away too much. Also if you want to ask about relationships it may be better to simply say "Isabella's relationship with Phineas" or something along those lines as Swampy is more likely to recognize this than "Phinbella" or "Ferbessa" or "Canderemy". EriktheEagle 22:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :: Ok. Will there be an episode about Isabella's relationship with Phineas like SBTY was about Candace's relationship with Jeremy? P&I4EVAH! 03:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Episode production codes Can you confirm the episode production codes for Season 2? If you don't want to give names here are the episodes we know of. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) more isabella Hi ther Swampy! I am an avid Phineas and Ferb fan, and my favorite character of all time is Isabella. If it is not a big deal, could you explainto me her relationship with Phineas and Ferb? In most episodes, it seems that she is their best friend, but in "Lizard Wisperer," Ferb refers to her only as a "girl from across the street." Also, if possible, could you include more of her in the show? She's just so awesome! Thanks, -Cosette Season 3 I, also wanted to know when Season 3 would start, I just love PaF sooo much, I've seen all 108 episodes, I can;t wait until Split Personality and that other one I forgot the name of air here in the U.S, and Rollercoaster aired on my birthday, which was awesome. I have all three albums on my iPod Touch, as well as the PaF app, which is a lot of fun. I also have two episodes on my iPod. Maybe you could add some more characters to the show as well. I got a few names. Gary, Kevin, Philipp, Bill, Bob, Justin, Dylan, and Devin. That last one is my friend's name, and he loves PaF as well, so it would be cool to tell him that there's a character named after him. Wooooooo! Go Phineas! HiBy25 19:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Phineas' and Ferb's Continuance Hello Mr. Povenmire and Swampy. My question for you is how long you expect to carry on with P&F as they get older within the seasons, since they can't stay 10 years old forever. You probably won't carry on into their adulthood, unless you're planning another time travel episode. Pammazola 18:25, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Next episodes Hey, Swampy and Dan, after Wizard of Odd, when are We Call It Maze, Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!, Split Personality, and Brain Drain gonna air? Oh and The Secret of Success/The Doof Side of the Moon? Bonus QA: What titles, and please only titles, are coming after those, and when will Season 3 start? Most of us are very curious, and we hope you won't be givin' away too much info as per allowed. 20:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon! : The people who help producing Phineas and Ferb have no air dates ("I can only confirm production numbers, not air dates. We really don't have a way to check that info.") (see User:Ard11230/Swampy Marsh Correspondence#Production order confirmation) PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 02:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Grandpa Reg's Monster "Story" In the events of The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein, Grandpa Reg mentions that Perry's disappearance reminds him of a great "monster story." Though he refers to it as a story (as Doofenshmirtz does the time periods do not line up correctly), and has a poor memory, are the events of the flashbacks still considered canon? Help us, please. Hello, I am Dr. Whatchamacallit, and I have a question regarding Isabella. Many episodes point to Isabella being at least part Jewish, but we are unsure if this is legit. Please help clear up this question so we can end this confusion. Dr. Whatchamacallit 21:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : Isabellas mother is definitly Jewish. She was part of the Mexican-Jewish festival. Isabella also celebrates Haneka. Although you could look deeper into this and question the defintion of "Jewish" and the fact that Isabella seems to also support Christmas and make this all debatable. But looking at it simply (and remember this is Disney, not all that complex), yes Isabella is Jewish.EriktheEagle 22:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) A Personal Stamp Anonymous user: Since there are so many fans of your amazing show, Dan and Swampy, I think that P&F fans should have their (our) own special name, like Trekkies do. Any ideas would be appreciated! : We have Phinatics ;) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 17:38, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : Anonymous user: That. Name. Is. Perfect! Anonymous Phinatic is out, peace! : P.S. Spread the word!!!!! : Anonymous User: I've seen someone suggest that I am posing as Swampy in "Possibly a Poser" on the SwampyM page. I am most definetly NOT Swampy.'' ''Pardon me if I accidentaly caused any confusion. I'm just a die-hard phinatic. '''I respect all who are involved in the making of Phineas and Ferb, especially the creators, who are living proof that if you persevere, you can prevail (lucky for us fans, ain't it). In response to this, I will change the "Anonymous User:" part of my posts to "Phinatic:" from now on. 13:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Phinatic: Just testing! 13:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Phinatic: After reading "User blog:Topher208/Swampy Impersonator", I fear that in some strange twist some other person who I have had no knowledge of is using the same name that I am and performing vandalism and impersonation, two very bad things for P&F Wiki. I assure you that I would never do such horrible things. I would never give fellow fans false information. It makes me sick when I hear that I am being held suspect for things that someone else is doing. I would like nothing more than for you catch the real impersonator, Topher208. 13:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Phinatic: Just saw Poptropica411's page. I am most definetly not him, either. I also just double checked the vandalism page to make sure that I remember exactly what is and isn't allowed. 18:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Question for Swampy Are Phineas and Ferb really on the City Council or was that part of the dream? P&I4EVAH! 18:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) About the season 1 and 2 production code Hello Mr. Marsh, can you give us a copy of the official list of production code for Season 1 and/or 2 because were are having some problems with this and this one hasn't be resolved yet since we don't know the actual production code all of the episodes. Can you help us please? Patrickau 26 01:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) What If there is a Valentimes Day Episode? Will there ever be a valentimes day episode? - Adventuresrcool 12:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Gosh dude!!!! Best animated show on telivision!!!!!!!! Hey, I would just like to say that you and Dan Povenmire are super creative and ingenious for creating such a great show. One may take a quick look at it and find it just your simply cartoon with rather interesting animations, but once you sit down and watch an episode, you will think it is the most clever TV show in the world. I LOVE Perry the Platapus and "Doof" (who I impersonate on a regular basis, my favorite line being "Perry the Platapus! You scared the Doonfilsthumphs out of me!") and all of the hilarius backstories surrounded his dark and perverted childhood and how "Drunfelsteinians" live in an almost medieval society. I am fourteen years old, and I believe that Phineas and Ferb is a show with comedy for all ages (my little brothers love it, my 16 year old friend loves it, and I know adults who love it as well.) What I really found histerical was that Candace is my female self (her anxiety level is exactly equal to mine and we both have similar personalities and we both have a thing for ducks because I mean, they are super epic) I just want to say good job and that you have millions of fans who love what you are doing BiggestPirateFan 04:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC)n Heart]], every song in Best Songs Ever You guys made alot of great songs so far, and I hope you make many more. My favorite songs were Summer Belongs to You (song), Alien Heart, every song in Rollercoaster the Musical", Intimate Get Together and Set the Record Straight. Keep up the good work. :)P&I4EVAH! 05:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) TheNegativeKid: Intrigued by the Orgin of P n' F Hello, Mr. Marsh! I heard that originally, Phineas and Ferb was in the making for quite sometime. It was almost more than 15 years! So, how did your ideas for the series evolve over time? From, The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 22:59, March 7, 2011 (UTC) A Couple Questions First off, Phineas and Ferb has got to be the most brilliant, hilarous and unique show in the history of television. You, Dan and the crew are total geniouses. I could go on forever about this, but I have a couple questions to ask that you may or may not be able to answer. So here goes: #Is Ferb's cousin ever going to show up again? I found him quite amusing, I named him Nigel in my Fanfic. #Do the boys' friends (Buford, Baljeet and Isabella) have any siblings? #Is Perry from Phineas's family or Ferb's family? #Is Buford going to get a love interest? He's literally the only recurring character who doesn't have one. #Are you completely finished with Across the Second Dimension? If you're not, how close are you? #Are any other holidays going to be celebrated besides Christmas and Tri-State Area Unification Day? #On a similar note to the above question, has it ever crossed anybody's mind to make an episode that takes place on the Fourth of July? I'm sure the bros could make an ''awesome ''firework show. #Finally, is Major Monogram's wife ever going to make an appearance? She's been mentioned several times. Again, you guys totally rock ;) - Fossy Meapless in Seattle Release considering how you have released stuff at Comic-con before, have you ever considered releasing "Meapless in Seattle" in Seattle at next year's Emerald City Comic-Con? I know that I'd go, and I know people that would. thank you for your consideration. Bpendragon (leave me a mesage) - sadness shall not enter me, for I am an eternal optimist 05:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) question about the movie just wondering in phineas and ferb across the 2nd dimension are all the alternate versions of the characters besides perry working against doofenschmirtz? Movie airdate Do you have any general idea about when Across the Second Dimension is going to air? If you can't reveal the full airdate, can you at least reveal the month? Thank you for understanding. —09MurphyM 21:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) This would answer your question. Kuzlalala 15:03, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Questions by Trolypac Hey Dan and/or Swampy, I'm User:Trolypac and I love your work, here on "Phineas and Ferb", and also your previous works, I have some questions: *Once you said that Carl is teenaged, but teenaged means between 12 and 20, How old is he? and what is he studying? *Talking about ages, could you tell me the age of: Dr. D, Francis, Lawrence, Linda, Phineas and Ferb and their friends? *In which year takes the series place? *There will be another comentary by Doof and Francis? I would like to suggest ideas: *Another Christmas special would be cool *perhaps another musical Ask me when you could, thanks Trolypac 06:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Character Question Hi Mr. Povenmire and Mr. Marsh. First off, I just want to say that you've done an amazing job with the series.You and the rest of your team are geniuses in creativity. There's just one question that has been troubling me ever since Season 1 ended, though: '''Will Django ever make a non-cameo return? Django was an excellent addition to the series, but after Season 1 finished, he only had cameo appearances in Season 2, and so far, he hasn't appeared anywhere in Season 3, not even in Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama. Do you have any plans in Season 3 for Django? Please reply if you get the chance. Thank-you, and keep up the good work. SonicStar23750 18:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say... Phineas and Ferb is blatantly awesome. It's about two ingenious stepbrothers who can do ANYTHING, a stereotypical teenage girl and their secret agent pet platypus who battles an evil scientist every day. I mean, anyone that can make that work has got to be a genius. I was wondering if the Across the Second Dimension Junior Novel corresponds with the upcoming movie. I'm not asking for any spoilers here. I would really appreciate it! Thanks so much! Just Curious... ﻿I think every Phineas and Ferb fan secretly wonders... In the Christmas special, what was Phineas so weirded out by when Ferb gave Phineas the blueprints upside down? I can't seem to figure it out... It'd be cool if you answered... or not... 03:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) A Question on Phineas and Ferb Dear Mr. Swampy Marsh, Hello, my name is Danville. I was wondering about Phineas and Ferb's episode number. Is it true that Season 3 will be the last season? I started thinking about that after a press release said that "there will be enough days of summer left for a third season." PLEASE don't let the series end. Just in case, I'll give Mr. Povenmire the same message. Sincerely, Danville. P.S. Will Doof's father be in Across the Second Dimension? I have a theory. Danville 22:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Another fan-message here! ;) Hello Mr. Swampy, First of all: I like your nickname. *small talk* XD Second of all: I guess, you already got alot of comments from fans who admire you and your show and stuff... Well, here is another one. XD Phineas & Ferb is an awesome show. I adore the humor and the great ideas alot. (Especially the running gags. XD) But in particular, I'm impressed of the creative storys and how the two side-plots (Phineas/Ferb and Perry/Doof) are intertwining in the end of all episodes, in order to spoil the day for Candace. XD That's a complicated concept, but you guys make it so easy to understand. ;) Masterly! Do you have some tips for a young enthusiastic author, who wants to become professional one day? (You sure noticed, but... I mean me!^^) I would so love, to hear your opinion about my idea for a P&F-Episode, but I have heard, you are not allowed to read it... so I won't trying.^^ BTW: I wonder what the IQ's of Phineas and Ferb are.^^ Could you reveal your guess? I don't know why, but that would be an interesting information somehow. Greetings from Germany! - Drace 15:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Song Singers Hi, I'm Jbottisti! I would just like to clarify some of the performers of a few songs such as: 1. She's Candace 2. On the Trail 3. Ballad of the Black Knight (You?) 4. Pin Bowlin' 5. You're Going to Get Your Mission 6. Boat of Romance 7. Let's All Dance Until We're Sick 8. Mobile Mammal 9. Bust Your Brothers 10. A-Prime Calypso 11. The Shark of Danville Harbor 12. Livin' In a Funhouse Baby 13. Aerial Area Rug 14. Dance Baby! (Danny Jacob?) 15. Yodel Odel Obey Me 16. SIMP Squirrels in my Pants This will be a real big healp to this wiki. Also could you tell me if Ready for the Bettys is sung by Olivia Olson? It sounds alot like her. I know this may be alot to think of so just say what you can or none at all and that'll be fine! Thank you, Swampy! I love how you say 'cheers'! --Jbottisti 02:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Movie Songs Can you please put some info on the movie songs' pages? I Walk Away and Takin' Care of Things have no lyrics on them. As the movie comes closer, can you please add the lyrics or the demo versions of these songs to their pages (unless the songs have spoilers in them)? Thanks. P+F Joey 14:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Will Isabella and Phineas Kiss? If you do not want to answer, please say so. YOU ARE AWESOME!!! : They did in the Across the 2nd Dimension movie, but if you've seen it, you know what happened immediately afterwards. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Just a shout-out from your BIGGEST fan EVER! Hey! Just wanted to say hi. Me and my friend just LOVE the show. Hello. I have a couple of questions to ask you. *I want to improve the page "He's Doof" by adding the songwriters. Do you have the songwriters for He's Doof? *There is an Unconfirmed Fireside Girls spin-off. Is it confirmed yet? **If so, what is the name of it? Unless it's not been named yet. *Do you think there will be a crossover between Phineas and Ferb and another Disney Channel Original Animated Series (such as Fish Hooks)? Please answer as soon as you can. And tell Dan Povenmire I said Happy Late Birthday! And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 22:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi THere! The "He's Doof" song was writte4n by Swampy and Martin Olsen It is still UNconfirmed About the crossover, "Never say never"! I'll pass on your B-Day wishes to Pov. Swampy--Swampym 22:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Marsh, I'd just like to say thank you for taking the time to answer our questions. You guys are awesome. Oh, and I'd also like to say happy birthday to Mr. Povenmire! :) Aurablase10000 23:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey Swampy. Just wanted to congratulate you guys on the awesomeness that is "Across the Second Dimension"! :) P&I4EVAH! 01:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Another question It's me, Clamshot again. I have another question. What got you and Dan the idea to create Phineas and Ferb? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought of a new question before you answered XD Is the official title for "Across the 2nd Dimension" "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" or "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension in Fabulous 2D"? And I'm like "What happened to the admin?" Nothing! 21:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) A couple of quick little questions Thanks for making such an awesome show, that in my late 20s can enjoy. I was wondering that since both Candace and Phineas have had birthday themed episodes if you guys are going to make one for Ferb. And also, I know it's been stated that the boys are the same age, but which one is older? Thanks again for stopping by and answering our questions, and to congratulate you guys on your success and that I look forward to your future projects. Digigirl02 23:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I am excited about the spin-off and while I know you can't reveal too much about it, I was wondering if Doofenshmirtz and Monogram going to be in it in any way? I would hate to see their actors out of the job. :) Digigirl02 02:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I know that you don’t typically make any holiday themed episodes, but is there ever going to be a father’s day episode? Digigirl02 23:12, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ferb's name Hey, I saw on a vid of comic con that Dan said if we have ideas for Ferb's full name to let them know, and I was wondering how I could do that? thanks and God bless. Also, I just want to say to Dan and Swampy the show is amzing, I just lvoe it so much, and I read that Dan was raised in mobile, Al, and that's where I live, and so it's so cool. Any way to DAn and Swampy keep up the good work and God bless you all. ApostolicPrincess 01:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Mother and Father/Other Questions You will have an episode that shows Phineas father and Ferb's mother? And that answer is only to respond in four and a half months: When will you reveal more things of this new movie? --DiedsenBoy 01:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Matheus Tito, oh yeah! Flashback question Do you think there will be any major flashbacks that will be shown anytime soon such as Phineas and Ferb meeting their main friends for the first time or how Isabella got her crush on Phineas in the first place? Thank you for understanding and please take your time answering —09MurphyM 03:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Fanfictions I'm crazy about your show, God has definately given you guys a gift for creativiy. I look forward to seeing upcoming episodes and the movie. And I' love writing, and right now I'm working on a P'n'F story about Vanessa, and I feel He's given me other ideas, for stories, and I would love it if you guys could read my stories, it would just mean so much to me if you did,and liked them. How could I go about doing that? though I do understand if you are busy and can't thanks and God bless you Dan and Swampy. Your show is awesome! Pretty much the only cartoon I watch now. I will be praying that God blesses the show and your crew, and your future careers in Jesus name. He loves you. Again, God bless ApostolicPrincess 11:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : I fixed a typo: "defiantly" means something different than "definitely". : Please read the first message at the top of this forum, the "Story ideas" section. As much as they might want to, neither Dan or Swampy can read any story ideas. If you want to send a fan letter (without any story ideas) or fan art, I think you can send that to them in care of Disney. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC)